Stripped
by DeidreRiley
Summary: Kate took his life and got away with it. It haunted her for years. That is, until she meets Sawyer. He changes everything. But now someone dangerous knows Kate's secret. Can Sawyer protect her? / AU, Sawyer/Kate, Rated M. R&R!
1. don't let me go

**_AN: My first chapter is always my shortest. I just use it to introduce the characters. _**

_-----_

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'_

_(You Found Me ~ Kelly Clarkson)_

_-----_

My name is Kate Austen and I killed my step father. How did I do it? I picked him up from his daily drinking binge and brought him home. He ended up passing out on the bed, that's when I poured gasoline all over every possible inch of his trailer. I didn't think twice about it, as I walked out the door, I threw in a match and the whole place instantly ignited in flames. I watched for only a moment, and then I drove away, feeling satisfied. Why did I do it? Well that's an entirely different story.

I was three years old when my parents divorced. I didn't know much about my real dad, except that he was in the military. Soon after the divorce, my mother met Wayne. He was nice, handsome and had a decent job. My mother instantly fell in love and they got married five days before my seventh birthday. I remember staying at my aunt's house while my mother and Wayne went on their honeymoon. I never got a birthday party, no one said happy birthday and I got no presents. I cried myself to sleep that night, for the first time.

A year later, after their marriage, Wayne started going to bars a lot, to play pool with his "buddies". My mother didn't mind, she never even mentioned it. But I noticed. I noticed that horrid smell of alcohol on his breath, the way he couldn't speak or walk properly. Soon it became his habit. It never seemed like a problem, until one night, when he came home. My mother was awaiting his arrival in fury. Then finally, he came stumbling through the front door towards my mother.

"Where in hell have you been?" she screamed. He started laughing.

"This isn't funny, I've had quite enough of all this drinking!" she shrieked. His laughing suddenly stopped. He looked up at her, with a dead serious look on his face. He stood only a few inches away from her, standing perfectly still.

"Well? Where have you be-" she tried to yell, but his hand covered her mother and he pushed her into the wall behind her.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch!" he screamed back. He began laughing again. "Your job is to do what you're told and not ask questions." he said as he laughed. He removed his hand away from her mouth.

"Fuck you." she whispered.

"What? What did you just say to me?" he asked, in anger.

"I said, fuck you!" she replied. He grabbed her neck and slammed her head against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! You hear me woman?" he yelled as he shook her neck. She nodded her head in fear.

"Fucking bitch, your useless!" he snapped and began punching her in the face. I froze in panic. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I watched him beat her, till the blood poured down her face. He left to go back to the bar, while she lay there crying and bleeding. I went back to my room, lay down, closed my eyes and pretended it was just a dream, or rather a nightmare.

That is how things were, from then on. He would drink, come home & beat her. Sometimes he never even came home, for days at a time. But she always took the abuse. Why? Because she loved him. I could see how she was suffering. But she never admitted to it, she was silent.

I remember one time; we went to the grocery mart. My mother was trying to pick out the cheapest milk. As she scanned the prices, a lady from her book club walked up.

"Oh dear, what happened to your arm?" the lady asked, sounding concerned. My mother looked down at the bruise, the size of a grape fruit, on her arm.

"Oh, uh...I fell off my bed during the night." she laughed, as if she was trying to believe her own lie. That was all I remember from their conversation. I was too distracted by the fact my mother lied, to protect that bastard. It ate away at my thoughts for days.

There were times he beat her so bad, she ended up in the hospital, but of course she lied to protect him. It made me sick to my stomach. I was sick of seeing it, I was sick of hearing about it and I was sick of living it. But now he is gone, probably burning in hell. I did what was right, but guilt quickly got to me.

There was no evidence. Any trace of me being there at his time of death, burned that night. I've considered turning myself in many times, but I never did. I've just continued to live, like nothing ever happened. My mother still thinks it was a drunken accident. That he probably knocked over a candle or dropped a cigarette on the carpet. I'll never tell her, what I did, even though I did it to save her.

It got to a point, where I couldn't bare to live. I tried killing myself a few times, but I was never successful. It became all I ever thought about, it controlled my life. After a while, I went to see a therapist. I made an appointment every week and started to see myself slowly improve. After almost a year, I stopped therapy and got a job in a store that sells office supplies. I hated the job, but I needed to pay rent. Day after day I would go in and stock shelves and help customers. My boss, Derek was always complaining about my customer service skills and the way I stocked things on the shelves. I would always fake a smile and agree, even though I hated that prick.

One day, I was doing overtime. Derek was telling me about customer complaints, as I was stocking a shelf. I was getting annoyed, but still listened anyway. I began rolling my eyes, when Derek pointed out that "I wasn't perfectly lining up the merchandise". Just as he finished degrading me, a man walked up the isle towards us. Little did I know, my entire life was about to change forever.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked, trying to be enthusiastic. I couldn't help but to giggle a little.

"Yeah, is there a bathroom in here?" he replied in a southern accent.

"Yes, Kate would you mind showing him where the bathroom is? You need to improve your customer service skills anyways." Derek informed me. I set down the merchandise and turned around. Then he winked at me. The man (who, I have to admit was sexy) winked at me.

"This way!" I yelled as I began to walk towards the bathrooms. There was silence for a few moments and then he began to speak.

"You got a name, sweet cheeks?" he asked me.

"Kate." I replied. I didn't like the fact he called me "sweet cheeks". Wayne used to call my mother that.

"Sawyer." He began. "You from around here?"

"Here is the bathroom. You're welcome." I said, sounding slightly annoyed. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him. "I have to get back to work." I told him. He let go of my arm.

"See you around, Freckles." He replied as he smiled. Then he walked into the bathroom. As I began walking back towards the shelf I was stocking, I couldn't help but wonder; was he hitting on me?


	2. you're doing fine

_I'm so cold and far away from home  
You're so tired and so damn alone  
It's darker and much harder to be me  
So far away from my reality  
_

_(Villain ~ Hedley__)_

_-----_

I had spent the rest of my week smiling; which is something I hadn't done in a long time. In fact, Derek didn't even comment on my costumer service skills at work. He didn't say anything actually. I swear that man couldn't give a compliment if his life depended on it. But, I didn't care. Derek wasn't going to bring me down. I was feeling great, because for once, someone noticed me. Even if it was someone I'll probably never see again. Just the fact he spent a few minutes flirting with me, gave me more confidence than ever.

Finally Friday came and I couldn't have been happier to have a day off work. Usually I spent my Fridays at home, watching TV or reading. But not this time. This time, I called my old best friend Grace, who I hadn't spoken to in ages. I really missed her. But after Wayne died, she thought I needed space. So, we ended up drifting apart. I regret it now. I regret pushing her away. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. But I was being selfish. I was thinking of what would make me feel better.

I picked up the phone, and began to dial her number. My heart was racing faster with every ring. Then finally she picked up.

"Hello?" she said. Oh how I've missed that voice.

"Hey...its...uh, Kate." I forced myself to say. Oh god, I hope she remembers me.

"Kate?" she asked, sounding slightly confused. There was a short pause until she began to speak again. "Kate! Oh my...I...I haven't heard from you in--"

"Two years." I cut in. "I'm sorry." I began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no...its okay. I understand. You were upset about Wayne. You don't need to say sorry to me." she replied as she began to cry.

"We should uh...go for coffee." I suggested, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Yes. Yes we should." she agreed.

"When are you free?" I asked as I wiped the last bit of tears from under my eyes. A big smile formed across my face. I was so glad she didn't hate me.

"Now...if you're not busy." she answered. I could tell she was no longer crying. She sounded the same way I did; happy.

"Do you know where Billie's Diner is?" I asked.

"Yes. I can be there in 20 minutes." she replied. "See you then."

-----

We had only been sitting there for 15 minutes, but it felt like hours. We sipped on our coffees as we talked about how our lives have changed since we last spoke. She told me everything that was new with her; her marriage, her child and her promotion at work. The only thing that I could think to tell her was about how horrible my job is. Compared to her, I was boring. I felt like a huge disappointment.

"Oh come on, there must be something other than work problems going on. Is there a guy? What is he like? Give me all the details!" she said excitedly. I was debating whether or not to tell her about Sawyer. I mean, he flirted with me once. Its not like I'm going to marry him. But still, its something to talk about.

"Well, at work last we--" I began to say, until I was cut off.

"Well hell Freckles, you just couldn't stay away, could you? Did you miss me?" Sawyer asked from behind me. I turned my head to see him standing by the counter, holding a coffee.

"Um, hi." I mumbled. Great, he probably thinks I'm stupid or something.

"Who is your friend?" Grace asked me as she flirtatiously smiled at him. Part of me wanted to slap her.

"Sawyer." he replied quickly, as if to say 'I'm not interested'. Then I realized he was looking at me.

"So how do you know each other?" Grace questioned.

"We uh...met at my work." I said, feeling lame. Grace looked disappointed, like she expected me to say 'we're engaged, in love and having a baby'.

"Oh." she said as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well we don't know each other as well as I'd like to." Sawyer responded as he smiled at me. "Say Freckles, you in?"

"In for what?" I asked.

"A date. You and me, tonight." He replied. I was flattered, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Am I ready to date again? I've only started feeling confident a week ago.

"I don't know." I said. I looked down at my coffee, feeling stupid.

"What? You got another hot date or something?" he questioned me. I couldn't help but smile.

"No." I answered. I looked up from my coffee and our eyes met. "On second thought, I'll take you up on that date offer." I couldn't help myself, the words just came out.

"I knew you'd come around. I'll meet you back here at six. Don't be late princess." he said, sounding satisfied. Then he began to walk away. I must admit, he made walking look sexy.

"You better get going!" Grace announced, as she looked at her watch. "Its almost four." Usually I wouldn't take two hours to get ready, but this was a date. I needed to put more effort into my appearance. So I immediately jumped up and grabbed my coat.

"Heres my money for the coffee. I'll call you later!" I practically yelled as I tossed a five dollar bill on the table, then I headed for the door.

-----

I couldn't believe how different I looked. It had been so long since I left my hair down, put makeup on and wore a dress. I felt so pretty as I twirled around in front of the mirror. Then I noticed my clock in the reflection. I only had twelve minutes left until I had to meet Sawyer at Billie's Diner. I grabbed my purse and jacket off my bed, then ran towards the door...

I made it to Billie's two minutes before six. I sat in my car for a moment, scanning the area for Sawyer, but I didn't see him._ 'Here goes nothing.' _I thought as I got out of my car. I quickly slammed the door shut and ran towards the entrance, before the wind got a hold of my dress and hair. Just as I was opening the door, he showed up.

"Damn Freckles, you clean up real nice." Sawyer said as he walked towards me. I turned fully around to face him.

"Thanks." I replied as I tried to avoid eye contact. But I couldn't avoid it. I ended up looking straight into his eyes.

"Shall we?" Sawyer said as he lead me to his car. Before I had the chance to open the door, he opened it for me. "My lady." he said sarcastically. I laughed as I got inside the car. _Here we go..._

_-----_

We hardly spoke at all the whole time we were at the restaurant. Mainly because our mouths were full. But also because I'm too lame to think of something interesting to say. When we both finished eating and Sawyer paid the bill, I was relieved. I just wanted to go home. As we left the restaurant and walked towards Sawyer's car, all I could think was _'I knew this wouldn't work out. I always drive people away. I'm too boring.'_

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." I blurted out. He stopped walking and turned to face me. He was so close to me that it sent shivers down my spine.

"You didn't disappoint me." he replied. There was a short silence, then he put his hand on my face.

"I'm boring." I told him as I leaned forward. I wanted to kiss him, but I was too nervous, so I stopped.

"Not to me." he said, his voice sounding seductive.

"Kiss me." I blurted out.

"You got it, hot lips." he whispered as he pressed his lips up against mine. Then I changed. Something inside of me changed. I was no longer nervous. I was no longer feeling bad for myself. I was no longer boring. _I was back to my old self. _When the kiss finally ended, he put his other hand on my face and looked into my eyes.

"Fuck it." I whispered to myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck and fiercely kissed him.

"Where did that come from, Freckles?" Sawyer laughed as he pulled away.

"I just felt like kissing you again." I replied as I smiled.

"Well I feel like kissing you again too." he said seductively as he grabbed me and pulled me in for an even more fierce kiss. I swear if we weren't in a parking lot, I would have throw him down and ripped his clothes off.

"We should get going." I told him as I pulled away from the kiss. I wanted to kick myself for it too. It was an amazing kiss.

"Where to?" he asked me. I was going to tell him to bring me home, but that was the last place I wanted to go.

"I'll show you." I answered.

"Well, you'll be needing these." Sawyer said as he tossed his keys over to me.

"Thanks." I replied. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver." I assured him as we both got into our seats.

"You gonna tell me where were going, chief?" Sawyer questioned me.

"You'll see." I replied as I started the car.

-----

"This is different." Sawyer said as he got out of the car and looked around the lake. "I hate to break it to you, but its a bit too cold for swimming. Unless you want me to warm you up afterwards." he laughed.

"We're not swimming." I replied. "I used to come here when I was a kid, to watch the stars." I said as I looked up to the sky. It was a perfect night for watching the stars. Not a single cloud was in the sky.

"Hold on Freckles, I have a better idea." Sawyer told me as he opened the car door and reached into the glove box. He pulled out two small bottles of what appeared to be alcohol. The he held them up as he said "I never."

"What exactly is 'I never' supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Call it a way to get to know each other better." he replied as he passed me a bottle. "For example, I never kissed a man. Now you drink." I laughed as I opened my bottle and took a small drink. "Your turn."

"I never wore pink." I giggled as Sawyer slowly lifted the bottle up to his lips for a drink. "I knew it."

"I never been in love." Sawyer replied.

"You've never been in love?" I asked him.

"I ain't drinking, am I?" Sawyer answered as I took a drink.

"I never had a one night stand." I said. Sawyer laughed as he took a drink.

"I never been married." Sawyer replied. He waited for me to drink, but I didn't. "You never been married?"

"No." I laughed. "I never used a drinking game to get to know someone better." Sawyer took a drink. There was a few moments of silence and Sawyer's facial expression changed. He looked serious.

"I never killed a man." Sawyer said, catching me by surprise. I hesitated for a few moments, then I took a drink. Sawyer watched me for a moment, then he took a drink too. "Looks like we got something in common after all." I was so shocked I could barely speak. Not only did I just admit that I've killed someone, but he admitted that he has too_..._


	3. crazy on you

**_AN: I decided it was time for a little action! So here you have it. Most of the story will consist of action/romance. So I hope you enjoy it! _**

-----

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

_(I'm Yours ~ Jason Mraz)_

_-----_

"I have to go home." I blurted out after a long silence. Sawyer didn't say anything, he just walked around to the driver's side and got in. I hesitated, then slowly got in the car. I was hoping he'd say something. I hated awkward silences. But he didn't say anything the whole time he drove me home. When the car finally approached my apartment building, I was relieved.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I stepped out of the car to face my apartment building. I slammed the car door and walked up to the building entrance. I could tell that he hadn't driven off yet. I was slightly annoyed, but I ignored it. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and tried to open the door. I spent a few moments fumbling with them, before I began to cry. I wasn't crying because of the keys though, I was crying because of the date. It was a complete disaster and now he probably never wanted to see me again. As I continued crying, I finally managed to get the door open.

When I stepped inside my apartment, I threw my coat and purse on the floor. I was too upset to care. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and fade away. Instead I curled up with a blanket and a box of Kleenex. As I sobbed, someone knocked on my door. _'Its probably my neighbor, complaining about something again.' _I told myself as I got up and walked towards the door. I pulled it open fast, preparing to tell my neighbor that I wasn't listening to music loudly, but it wasn't my neighbor. It was Sawyer.

"Wha--" I tried to say, but Sawyer grabbed me and kissed me. It wasn't a fierce kiss like the one before. It was soft and gentle. Part of me wanted to pull away and scream at him, but I gave in to the part of me that didn't want to stop. It felt like I had been kissing him forever, but it was only a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." he said as he pulled away. "I don't want to lose you." I was slightly shocked that he said that. We only had one date and it was a disaster! But then again, I didn't want to lose him either.

"You never have to." I replied as I smiled. "I'm yours." I whispered as I kissed him again. Then I knew that it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that I told him I killed someone, because he did too. He knew what it was like to live with the guilt. He understood me. And I wanted to be with him, always.

-----

The next day at work, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wished the night gone on forever, but after the kiss and the exchange of words, he had to go home. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I failed to notice Derek storming towards me in anger.

"What the hell are you doing Austen?" he snapped. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you--" I tried to say, until he cut me off.

"You are lining up the merchandise all wrong. Do you want all our costumers to switch to office mart? Because that will happen if you keep doing this!" he complained. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. "You think this is funny? You think this is a joke?" he growled.

"Y'know what? Yes, this is a joke. Who cares how we line up the merchandise? Its a fucking store, Derek. Get over it." I snapped back. He stood there in shock for a moment before I spoke again. "Oh and I quit. I'd rather not work for a prick like you." I took the merchandise and threw it on the floor as I walked towards the exit.

"Some fucking job." I mumbled to myself as I walked towards my car. Before I could even open the door, a man walked up to me. He was short with bug eyes. Kinda funny looking if you ask me.

"Hello Kate." he said as he reached out his hand. I hesitated before reaching and shaking it.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, you don't. Kate I was wondering if we could have a word?" he questioned me.

"Um...I don't know." I hesitated. What if he was a rapist or a serial killer? I suppose I shouldn't be too afraid of that last one.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." he replied. "I just want to ask you some questions."

"What did you say your name was again?" I asked, knowing he didn't give his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I failed to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin Linus." he answered.

"If you have something you want to ask me, then ask me." I said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" he questioned me.

"Excuse me?" I said in anger.

"Wayne. You killed him." he replied, with a creepy smile. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the side of my car.

"Who told you that?" I yelled in anger.

"I have my ways." he responded.

"Was it Sawyer? Was it?" I yelled even louder.

"No. It wasn't James." he answered as I loosed my grip on his shirt.

"Who is James?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I guess you don't know everything about your new boyfriend." he laughed. I tightened my grip on his shirt again.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"You can't run Kate." he said in a creepy voice. I pulled him away from the car and pushed him in the opposite direction.

"Stay away from me." I warned as I quickly got in my car, then drove off in a hurry.

-----

I was halfway home when I realized I didn't have Sawyer's phone number. I was planning on calling him and asking 'Who are James and Ben?' But I didn't even know his goddamn number. I was so angry I started speeding. I don't know exactly how I fast I was going, but I knew it wasn't a safe speed. Then, I turned up my radio to drown out my thoughts.

"Lace up your shoes, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back..." I yelled, singing along to the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. But I didn't get to sing for much longer, because just as I approached my apartment building, my car spun out of control. I ended up crashing into the large tree on the front lawn. The airbag hit me in the face, feeling like someone punched me. _'Fuck.'_ I thought to myself as I noticed blood dripping off my forehead. I started to feel dizzy, then I turned my head to see if anyone was around to help me. There was someone; Sawyer. He was standing on the front steps, holding flowers as he dialed a number on his cell phone with a scared look on his face. _'I hope he is calling 911.' _was the last thought I had, before I blacked out.

-----

"Where am I?" I asked, sounding groggy. I could barely open my eyes and my head hurt.

"Your in a hospital." a male voice replied.

"Who are you?" I questioned as my vision slowly went back to normal.

"I'm Doctor Rom. Ethan Rom." he answered. "You've had quite an accident. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I uh--I was angry because of some random guy. He was tell--well it doesn't really matter. Basically I just started speeding." I admitted.

"So I'm guessing you spoke to Ben?" he asked me. I immediately froze. How does he know who Ben is?

"Who is James?" I questioned him angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don--" He tried to say, but I knew he was lying.

"Who is James!? Ben mentioned someone named James!" I screamed.

"Sawyer. His real name is James Ford." he replied.

"Wha--" I tried to say.

"He is a con man. But thats not important right now. Whats important is that you come with me." he said.

"Con man? What? I--I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled. I was so confused.

"It is very important that you listen to me." he demanded.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to get out of the hospital bed.

"I'm going to give you a sedative now. It won't hurt at all. Just relax." he replied as he walked towards me with a needle.

"No! Get away from me!" I cried. Suddenly the door opened and Sawyer came running towards Ethan. He knocked him to the ground, sending the needle flying across the floor. I used all my strength to get up and walk across the room. I picked the needle up and rushed over to where Sawyer and Ethan were fighting.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I stabbed the needle into his side. In response, he punched me in the face, knocking me out.

-----

"You awake Freckles?" I heard Sawyer say as I opened my eyes.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"We have to get out of here. I need you to wake up." he begged. I slowly sat up in the bed.

"Where am I now?" I asked. Seriously, I wasn't liking the whole getting-knocked-out-and-waking-up-in-some-random-place thing that was going on.

"Hotel room. I don't have much time to explain." he answered.

"Who is James?" I questioned.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked me angrily.

"Some guy named Ben." I responded.

"Who is Ben?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. And that doctor told me that you're a con man. Is that true?" I replied in a calm voice, hoping he wasn't going to get angry again.

"I'm James. James Ford. Sawyer is just a nickname. And correction; I was a con man. I'm not anymore. Not since I met you Freckles." he answered.

"Okay. I believe you." I said as I smiled. "But you could have told me your real name."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but we have to go now." he told me as he put his hands around my waist. "Can you walk?"

"No. I don't think I can." I replied.

"Well then I'll just have to carry you." he said in a sexy voice as he picked me up off the bed and carried me towards the door. Just as we stepped out the door, someone started shooting at us.

"Put me down." I demanded.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I yelled. He gently put me down. Sawyer reached his hand to his back pocket, where a gun was sticking out. But before he could grab it, I did.

"What the hell!" he yelled. I ignored him and started shooting in the direction the gunfire was coming from. "You know how to use a gun?"

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me." I said as I kept shooting. After a couple of seconds, there was no more gunfire. "I think they're gone."

"Not for long." he replied. "Lets get out of here." he grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs and out the exit. We ran across the parking lot and wasted no time getting into his car.

"Wanna tell me whats going on?" I asked as he started speeding out of the parking lot.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Freckles." he answered.

"How did you know that doctor was going to hurt me? How did you know I was in danger?" I questioned.

"No time for questions." he yelled in response. I turned my head away from him as I began to cry. I didn't want him to see me sobbing like a big baby.

"Freckles, everything is gonna be okay. Trust me. I'll never let anything happen to you." he assured me in a soothing voice. He took one hand off the steering wheel and gently touched my face. "I'll always protect you."

"I do trust you." I said as I grabbed his hand_. _He smiled at me. _I'll always trust you..._


	4. sex 'n violence

_**AN: I'm sooo sorry for not writing a new chapter for so long! I hope you enjoy!**_

-----

_Like a target drawn across my chest,_  
_She's a bullet in Russian roulette_  
_You said you'd never turn your back on me?_  
_Rescue me, rescue me!_  
_Would you stand by me, or bury me?_

_(This Suffering ~ Billy Talent)_

-----

We had finally reached our destination. It was a small rundown cabin by a swamp. It wasn't exactly the nicest place ever. There were flies everywhere and it smelled funny. Sawyer opened the car door and reached out his hand. I hesitated before grabbing it.

"What is this place?" I asked as Sawyer helped me out of the car. I was still in pain from the accident.

"Home sweet home." Sawyer laughed.

"You cannot be serious." I complained as we started walking towards the cabin.

"Of course I'm serious. We'll be staying her for a little while." Sawyer said, sounding serious.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" Sawyer snapped.

"My problem? I was in a car accident, someone tried to kidnap me, I got shot at and now I'm forced to sleep in a shack for a week. What do you think my problem is?" I snapped back. Sawyer was silent for a few moments, then he spoke again.

"Its getting late, we should get inside." he calmly said as he walked up to the door and pulled it open. He turned around to look at me for a second before going inside.

"Great. Could things get worse?" I mumbled as I walked up to the open door and stepped inside. It was bigger than I thought it would be, and it was surprisingly clean.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sawyer asked me as I sat down on the coach.

"I'm not hungry." I replied as I looked around.

"I'm making some pizza and coffee. You need to eat." He told me as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Then what was the point of asking me?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway.

"Its always nice to have a choice." he answered as he pulled the plastic covering off the frozen pizza and placed it on the baking sheet.

"So are you ready to explain whats going on?" I asked him as I walked closer.

"Not exactly." he admitted as he put the pizza in the oven.

"Look, I can't do this. I can't be here with you, not knowing what the hell is going on. I have a life to get back to." I told him.

"What life?" he questioned as he started making the coffee.

"What life!? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. There was a short silence, then I realized he was right. "I have no job, no friends and my mother barely speaks to me. You're right."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. Everyone gets a second chance, to make things right. This is your chance. This is your new life. Best get used to it Freckles." he replied.

"Why? Why now?" I asked as I began to cry. I was just too frustrated trying to figure out what was going on.

"Because you've suffered enough, Freckles." he said as he moved closer to me, making me feel nervous.

"I don't think I should have suffered at all." I cried. He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek.

"No one wants to suffer. But suffering is what makes us who we are. We become strong, we become understanding and we become better people." he said as he leaned down, so that our faces were only inches apart.

"So I'm a good person?" I asked as I stopped crying.

"Hell yes." he whispered as he gently placed his lips on mine. All I could think was "_All these years, I've been wrong._"

-----

The rest of the day wasn't very interesting. I ate my pizza, drank my coffee and watched TV, while Sawyer walked around trying to get cell phone reception. Then finally, night time came. I was exhausted and I couldn't wait to go to bed.

"Is there an extra pillow and blanket? Its a bit chilly out here." I said as I lay on the coach.

"You're not sleeping out here." he replied. I sat up instantly.

"Where will I sleep then?" I questioned.

"The bedroom." Sawyer answered as he winked at me.

"No way. This is going way too fast." I told him.

"Calm 'er down Freckles, we ain't having sex. It gets really cold outside and this cabin has no insulation. My body heat will help keep you warm." he replied.

"Is that what you tell all the girls you meet?" I asked as I laughed.

"Only the pretty ones." he laughed as he winked. I knew he was kidding, but the thought of him with another girl made me feel really jealous.

"Okay, fine. But you better not try anything." I told him as I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. I let go of him as I sat on the bed and kicked off my shoes.

"You're wearing that to bed?" Sawyer questioned.

"I don't have any pajamas." I told him as I looked down at my feet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm taking my clothes off." Sawyer announced as he pulled his shirt off.

"I thought it gets cold at night?" I asked, as I laughed.

"It does. But I'll find a way to warm up." he replied in a seductive way.

"Well, I suppose I should too." I said as I pulled my shirt off, revealing my black bra. Then I pulled my socks off and took my pants off. I was a bit embarrassed that my red lacy underwear didn't match my bra. Although, I don't think Sawyer minded at all. He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

"Nice boxers." I giggled.

"You like? I think you'd like whats underneath them more." he replied as he moved closer to me.

"Would I?" I questioned, feeling anxious.

"But not as much as I'd like whats underneath yours." he said as he ran his finger around the top of my panties. I gasped as he moved even closer.

"So, what was it that you were saying about 'not trying anything'?" he asked. My knees began to feel like Jello and I threw myself at him. Our lips met with a fiery passion and my whole body craved his touch. _Now things were heating up..._

_-----_

Suddenly the sound of gun shots rang through the air. I pulled away from Sawyer in panic and grabbed my bra and panties. I quickly put them on as I ran out into the living room. Sawyer grabbed his shirt and boxers and followed me. I looked around the living room for a second, then I instantly knew what I had to do. I grabbed the gun from my bag on the coach and walked towards the door. Sawyer stood behind me, holding my shoulders. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Just then, a bullet flew past Sawyer and I.

"Bad idea." I yelled as I slammed the door shut and ran towards the back door.

"Hold up, Freckles!" Sawyer yelled as he opened the closet. He pulled out a rifle and turned to face me. "Lets go."

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked as we ran out the back door.

"Bad time for questions." he yelled back. "Right now, we have to do something that we don't want to do."

"What do we have to do?" I questioned as Sawyer threw his shirt towards me.

"We have to kill them. Its the only way. Put the shirt on, its cold outside." he told me. "And Freckles." He stopped running and I did too. I pulled the shirt on over my head as he stepped towards me. "I'll make it up to you later." he winked at me, then he grabbed my hand and we began running again.


	5. through the fire

**_AN: I wasn't going to finish this and publish it until Saturday, but I was really inspired! So enjoy!_**

-----

_They shut the door_  
_We fell far behind_  
_We try forgiveness_  
_But they cross the line_  
_And now the moment has passed and we can't rewind_  
_We are dead long before we run out of time_

_(Horror Show ~ The Birthday Massacre)_

-----

It had been almost ten minutes since the gun fire stopped. We were now sitting behind a tree, holding our guns and waiting.

"Are they gone?" I asked Sawyer. He looked over at me, took one hand off the gun and wrapped it around my waist.

"I don't think so." Sawyer replied as he leaned forward. "But you look so damn sexy holding a gun, with barely any clothes on."

"Thanks." I said as I laughed. The laughter quickly died down as we realized we were still in a terrible situation. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go far away from here. What do you think about Europe?" he asked me.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe." I admitted.

"Great. You got a passport, Freckles?" he questioned. I nodded.

"But its back at my apartment." I told him.

"Thats okay. We need to go back there to pick up a few things anyways." he replied as he pulled me closer.

"I'm thinking we go to England first." I suggested.

"Whatever you say." Sawyer replied. "I think its safe to go back now. But as soon as we get back, we have to drive to your apartment."

"Okay." I agreed as I stood up. Sawyer stood up slowly and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Okay, lets go." he said as he took my hand and we began running back to the cabin.

-----

As soon as we got back to the cabin, we both got dressed, gathered our belongings and headed for the car. I decided to let Sawyer drive, since I was still shaken up about driving into a tree. He wasted no time driving away from the cabin and no doubt, exceeding the speed limit.

"Can I turn the radio on?" I asked.

"Seriously? In this situation?" he questioned.

"Yes. Music helps calm me down." I told him. He hesitantly nodded in agreement and I pressed the button to turn the radio on. I flipped through the stations until I heard a song I knew and I turned it up loud, to drown out my thoughts. "You promise me heaven then put me through hell. Chains of love, got a hold on me. When passion's a prison you can't break free!" I yelled the lyrics along with Bon Jovi. Sawyer began laughing and singing along.

"You know this song?" I asked.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" he laughed as he continued singing. The singing didn't stop until we arrived at my apartment building and things were serious, once again.

"Grab what you need. You have 5 minutes." Sawyer told me as we walked into my apartment. I ran into my room and began going through the drawers in my dresser. I grabbed a few articles of clothing, a jar of money that I was saving and my passport. I stuffed everything into a small suitcase and walked out into the living room.

"That was fast." Sawyer said as I headed towards the door. I didn't reply, I just ran back down to the car. I threw my suitcase in the backseat and proceeded to get in the front. "Here we come, England." Sawyer said as he started the car.

-----

Getting to the airport was no problem, but the airport security was a nightmare. It took hours and by the time we got on the plane, I almost instantly fell asleep. I was woken up when I heard a voice announce "We've just arrived in Manchester, England."

"Manchester?" I questioned as I turned over to face Sawyer. "I thought we were going to London."

"They were all booked. This was all I could get at the last minute." Sawyer replied as we stood up. I opened the compartment above and grabbed my suitcase.

"I never even heard of Manchester before." I mumbled as we walked down the isle.

"Are you ever happy?" Sawyer whispered angrily as he turned around. "I pay for a flight to England and all you can do is complain?"

"Sorry." I mumbled. Sawyer turned back around and we kept walking, then we finally stepped out into the airport. "So, where to now?"

"We're going to a motel." Sawyer told me as we walked towards the exit.

"Motel? Do you even know where there is a motel? Because it seems like you're just making this up as you go along." I replied as we walked out into the rain. "And its raining." I sarcastically added.

"Goddamn it Freckles, for once, just shut up." Sawyer snapped at me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back as I dropped my suitcase on the ground. "I don't even know why I'm here! I barely know you and you won't explain anything thats going on! I bet that the only reason I'm even being shot at and kidnapped is because of you! They want you! Stay the fuck out of my life!" I screamed as I walked away. I didn't take long for me to start crying.

"Freckles, wait!" Sawyer yelled as he ran up to me. I stood still, waiting to see what he wanted.

"I understand you're frustrated. I am too. I'm sorry if I get angry sometimes. And I promise I'll tell you everything thats going on, just not right now." he replied as he held onto my shoulders.

"No. You're gonna tell me now, or I'm leaving." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"Fine. But not here. Lets go to the motel." he suggested. I hesitantly nodded and followed him. I picked up my suitcase and we flagged down a taxi, to get to the motel.

-----

I sat at the edge of the bed, feeling anxious. Sawyer was standing in front of me. There was a long silence, then Sawyer finally broke it.

"I used to work for this man named Ben Linus. I believe you met him, yes?" Sawyer said. I nodded. "Well, he recruits people that have...killed other people and gotten away with it."

"Why just the ones who've gotten away with it?" I questioned.

"Because the ones in jail aren't exactly going to be able to help him." Sawyer replied. "He uses these recruits to kill the people who he believes are dangerous. People who work for a man named Charles Widmore."

"Why not just recruit anyone? And why did you work for him?" I asked. I had so many questions, I was starting to feel light headed.

"He recruits people who have killed before, because he believes that if they killed once, they can do it again. He thinks they were born to kill and they don't hesitate like others would." Sawyer answered. "But its more than that. He finds evidence that the person committed the murder and uses it against them."

"You mean...he told you, if you didn't join he would report what you did?" I asked.

"Exactly. So I joined. I didn't want to, but I did. Then he sent me to recruit you. But I couldn't do it. Something told me that I had to protect you. When he found out that I wasn't going to do it...he came after us." Sawyer replied as he sat down beside me.

"Why is he after me then?" I questioned.

"Because he wont take 'no' for an answer. Either you're going to kill or be killed. In this case, you have to kill. But not the people he wants you to kill. Not the innocent ones. Freckles, you have to kill him." Sawyer answered. My head started feeling dizzy and my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because I got to know him. I got to see some of the good in him and I'll hesitate. You wont." Sawyer told me as he moved closer and wrapped his hands around my waist. "So what'll be?"

"I wont be killed." was all I could think to say. I didn't want to have to kill Ben, but did I have a choice? If I didn't kill him, then _I'd die..._


End file.
